Coisas de Casal
by Ray Max
Summary: Os Marotos depois de Hogwarts, agora com a responsabilidade de pais e maridos, mas a inresponsabilidade de um eterno Maroto. Uma comédia marota.
1. Capítulo um

_**Título:** Coisas de casal. _

**Autora:** Rebeca Ferreira Machado.

**Shipper:** Lílian/Tiago - Rebeca/Sirius - Laryssa/Lupin - Patricia/Pedro - Alice/Franco.

**Censura:** 12 anos.

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance.

**Terminada:** Não.

**Capítulos:** Indefinido (não serão muitos). 

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertecem, e não pretendo ganhar nenhum lucro com eles._

_**Resumo:** Dias nossos, com coisas de casais e amigos. Só porque saímos de Hogwarts e casamos não quer dizer que devemos ser aquelas esposas que só ficam na cozinha cuidando dos filhos, e nossos maridos só ficam no trabalho. Eles são Marotos, nós somos as garotas dos Marotos! Temos que ter dias diferentes, não?!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Capítulo um:_** _Chá de Bebê moderno - jogando Mario Kart_.

- Sirius, cadê a minha bolsa?! – gritei lá de cima, enquanto procurava por ela.

- A bolsa é sua, como é que eu vou saber?! – berrou ele lá de baixo.

- E você não pode me ajudar a procurar?!

- Como é que eu vou saber onde você deixou?

- Achei!

Já vestida e com a minha bolsa, eu finalmente desci. Finalmente por quê? Eu não demorava tanto assim.

- Finalmente! Já estamos atrasados. – reclamava ele.

- Atrasados por quê? A Lil marcou às 19h.

- Faltam dez minutos para as 19h.

- Não vamos de carro, não temos problemas com a hora.

- Pronta? – eu afirmei, ele segurou a minha mão e aparatamos juntos.

Aparecemos na sala dos Potter. Sirius nunca aparatava em lugares certos – uma vez ele apareceu de repente no banheiro, o que foi motivo para uma de nossas brigas. Por quê?! O banheiro não era meu!

- Pontas!

- Pulguento!

Sirius e Tiago sempre faziam a mesma coisa. Eles poderiam ser um pouco mais criativos. Tudo bem, eu admito. Eu adoro esses dois! Amigos como eles você não vê todos os dias. Os Marotos. Eles eram incríveis, sempre foram.

Mas as minhas amigas também eram legais, eles não eram os únicos. Lílian e Alice eram dois amores, mas eu não gostava muito do Franco, esposo da Alice. Nada contra, mas é que ele só falava de Herbologia, e eu não gostava dessa matéria.

Da cozinha saíram mais dois, Remo e Laryssa, um maroto e uma prima minha; eles eram quase casados, estavam noivos, melhor dizendo.

- Ree! – berrou ela, correndo ao meu encontro e me abraçando.

Depois cumprimentamos os outros: Lílian, Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Alice e Franco.

- O que a gente vai ficar fazendo, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- As garotas vão fazer o Chá de Bebê, e a gente pode fazer o Chá bar.

- Aham! Não engravidamos, mas também podemos nos divertir. – disse Remo, os outros riram.

- Eu disse para o Tiago que era um Chá de Bebê, portanto ele não sabe que é de lingerie. Vamos para o quarto! – disse Lílian, nos levando até lá – Vou fazer surpresa. Quero ficar linda, mesmo estando grávida.

- Você já é linda, Lil. – eu disse.

- Obrigada, Ree.

Lá em cima, no quarto da Lílian, trancamos a porta e começamos a brincar.

Lá em baixo, na cozinha, estava o restante, aqueles que se achavam homens.

- Cada um pega uma garrafa e vem pra sala! – disse Tiago com uma garrafa em cada mão – Comprei pra gente, então aproveitem!

- Hey, eu tenho uma novidade! – começou Pedro.

- Qual Rabicho? Não me diga que você aprendeu a pensar?! – Sirius fez uma expressão de surpresa que fez os outros três rirem.

- Não, idiota.

- Ah sim, você ainda não sabe pensar.

- É claro que não, Almofadas! – divertia-se Tiago – Isso não seria uma novidade, e sim um milagre!

Eles riram mais ainda, e Pedro corou por alguma razão.

- Vocês querem saber ou não?! – perguntou emburrado.

- Não! – responderam eles em coro, ainda rindo. Remo acrescentou – Pode contar Rabicho.

- Não sou o único aqui com uma garota. Lembram da Patrícia da Lufa-Lufa? Estou saindo com ela. Ela é linda...

A Paty era uma garota simpática do cabelo bonito, mas de longe era linda.

- É alguma coisa. – disse Franco, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

Eles foram para a sala, cada um com a bebida preferida na mão.

- Isso é melhor que Uísque de Fogo! – comentava Franco.

Sentaram-se no chão, e os quatro controles foram escolhidos.

- Rabicho vai ter que ficar de fora.

- Onde você arranjou isso, Pontas?

- Era da Lili, e a Petty não sabia jogar, portanto ela pegou de volta. Não é legal?! Como que os bruxos não arranjaram um Nintendo 64?

Tiago escolheu o Wario, Sirius ficou com o Yoshi, Franco com o Bowser, e Remo com o Luigi.

- Escolhe o Toad, Remo! – pediu Pedro.

- Eu sempre desconfiei de você, Rabicho, mas agora que está com a Paty, eu diria que você é bi.

Mais gargalhadas, e depois o jogo.

- Ora, o nosso lobinho aqui está aprendendo não é? – ria Sirius.

No quarto das garotas:

- Como assim ainda não sabe o que é?! – perguntava a minha prima Larih.

- Prefiro a surpresa. – esclareceu Lílian, com um sorriso carinhoso para a barriga de sete meses.

- Isso é coisa que as nossas avós faziam, Lil – eu disse – Trate de descobrir se teremos um veadinho ou uma corsinha.

- Tomara que seja uma corsa, porque de veado já basta o Tiago. – disse Lary, e eu e a Alice rimos, a Lílian fez uma careta que prolongou as nossas risadas.

- Vamos continuar sim? – disse ela fingindo estar zangada, mas a gente sabia que ela estava louca para rir também. Ela recolocou a venda nos olhos e se sentou na cadeira. Entregamos o segundo presente, o meu foi o primeiro. – Vejamos... – ela estava tateando o presente – Alice? Um sutiã ou uma calcinha?

- Errou! Errou! Era o meu! Mico, mico! – gritava Larih, a empolgada.

- Okay. – riu Lílian, tirando a venda e abrindo o presente – Ora, que camisola linda! Obrigada, Larih, o Tiago vai adorar.

- Você vai ter que se fantasiar de sorvetão – dizia ela enquanto retirava uma fantasia muito engraçada de um sorvete de morango. Certamente já havia preparado aquilo caso a Lílian errasse. – Ir até lá em baixo e pedir uma lambidinha do Tiago.

- Você realmente vem preparada, Larih. – eu disse aos risos.

- Isso é humilhante demais! – choramingou ela.

- Eu sou uma garota preparada. – disse Larih, toda pomposa.

A Lil abriu o presente da Alice – era óbvio que era dela. Éramos três, se ela era a última... deu pra entender?

Voltamos à Sala dos Potter, onde se encontravam cinco homens bêbados, e quatro deles jogavam Mario Kart no Nintendo 64.

- Sirius, seu filho da puta! – exclamou Franco – Eu vou fuder você, você vai ver!

- Eu fodo você antes! – riu Tiago, atingindo o Bowser com uma casca vermelha.

- Seu veado miserável! Agora estou em último lugar! Eu estou perdendo para o Rabicho! Isso é mais que humilhante.

- O Rabicho nem tá jogando, seu nóia. – riu Lupin, passando na frente do Wario.

- Eu estou jogando sim! Eu sou o Toad.

- Olha! Um sorvete gigante de morango! – berrou Sirius, largando o controle e apontando a escada – Eu quero!

- Onde, aonde?! – procurava Pedro desesperado.

Lílian ficou com mais cara de morando, já que estava tão vermelha.

- Lílian? É você? – balbuciou Lupin.

- Você bebeu?! Seu lobo cuzido! – Lary começava a bater nele – Eu pensei que você era ajuizado!

- Calma, meu docinho de cocô.

- Docinho de cocô?! Seu monte de bosta!

- Que sorvete mais deformado! Sorvete grávido! – debochava o meu marido, rindo da cara da Lílian, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Eu não precisei falar nada. Por quê? As palavras poupadas valeram pelo único gesto do Tiago que fez o Sirius tombar. O jogo? O único que ainda jogava era o Franco. Se ele estava em último lugar? Não sei, só sei que agora estava em primeiro.

O Franco venceu o jogo, e depois foi embora com a Alice. O Remo aparatou com a Lary, ainda apanhando dela. A Lílian deve ter ficado com raiva da bagunça, mas não demonstrou pela vergonha. Eu aparatei antes do Sirius, mas ele logo apareceu lá em casa. Eu me esqueci do Rabicho, mas ninguém se importa com ele mesmo. Não faz diferença.

Isso é um resumo do que aconteceu no dia 01 de Junho. O que deveria ter sido um pacífico Chá de Bebê acabou virando isso.

_**( Fim do Primeiro Capítulo )**_

_Oieee!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, digam o que acharam :)_

_A garota aqui agradece _

_Beijo._


	2. Capítulo dois

_**Capítulo dois: **__O Dia da Noiva – certo cão ciumento._

Eu fui para o quarto, com ele vindo atrás. Fingi que não era comigo, ele já veio me abraçando.

- Amor, você está brava comigo, amor? Eu nem bebi muito, eu juro.

- É claro que eu estou brava com você!

- Mas... – ele ensaiava o discurso de desculpa.

- Como é que você bebe a garrafa inteira – eu disse antes dele -, sem me oferecer um único gole?! – ele começou a rir.

- Pensei que estivesse brava.

- Isso é injusto. Só porque você é homem e não fica grávido pode beber e eu não? Sobrou algo na garrafa?

- Sobrou, mas ficou lá. Quem não teve a mesma sorte foi o Aluado.

Eu deitei na cama, e ele deitou do meu lado. Começou a me beijar.

- Credo, você está fedendo! – eu reclamei – Vá tomar um banho e escovar esses dentes.

- Sim, Sra Mandona.

Ele me obedeceu aos risos. Como ele era lindo rindo. Na verdade, ele era lindo de qualquer jeito.

Caracoles! Como esse bichinho demora no banho! Se a água do mundo for depender dele, a água já era.

- Demorei? – ele perguntou, voltando para a cama, apenas de toalha.

Deus! Isso deveria ser proibido! Como é que eu agüento aquela coisa de toalha? É perfeição demais! É por isso que digo que ele é o meu perfeitoso.

- Six... – eu murmurei – Estou com fome. Pede pizza? Quero uma de bauru.

- São quase dez horas da noite.

- E daí? Você se preocupa demais com a hora.

- Eu nem estou com fome. – ele pegou o telefone, e discou o número da minha pizzaria favorita, obviamente trouxa – Boa noite, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido para entrega. Uma pizza de bauru, cinco esfihas de carne, três de frango e oito de queijo. Você já tem o endereço? Ah, que bom. Vê se não demora, ok? – e desligou.

- Tem certeza que não está com fome? – eu perguntei rindo – Imagina se estivesse.

Deve ter demorado uns vinte minutos para o motoqueiro chegar e quem foi atender foi o Sirius.

Eu só comi duas fatias. O Sirius também comeu duas fatias, além das 16 esfihas que ele pediu, ou melhor, 15.

- Você pediu oito de queijo! O que custa me dar uma? Eu gosto de queijo.

- Por que você não avisou que queria uma? – ele perguntou.

- Larga de ser mão de vaca! – eu ri, pegando a esfiha e enfiando logo na boca, sem que ele pudesse roubar de mim. – _Sou esfomado_!

- Sua mãe não te ensinou a não falar de boca cheia?

- Seu esfomeado! – eu corrigi

A gente foi dormir. Ele teve que escovar os dentes pela segunda vez. Bem feito, ninguém mandou ele beber sem dividir comigo. Hunf. Eu não sou bêbada... só gosto... de beber. Deu pra entender? Acho que sim.

Dia 02 de Junho era sábado, e às 10h eu já estava trocada, de banho tomado e café também tomado.

- Ree? – murmurou o meu perfeitoso, acabando de acordar, com os cabelos todos bagunçados, do jeito que eu gostava – Aonde você vai?

- Vou sair com a Lary. – eu respondi sem olhar pra ele, porque se olhasse ia voltar pra cama e enche-lo de beijos.

- Mas vocês se viram ontem.

- Vamos comprar o vestido dela.

- Ela ainda não comprou?! O casamento é depois de amanhã!

- Você se preocupa demais com horas e datas. Qual o problema?

- Vocês são doidas mesmo. – ele riu, levantou-se e se despediu com um leve beijo – Vê se não demora.

- Yah! Antes da meia noite eu estou de volta!

Aparatei rindo. Notou que eu só fico rindo? É por isso que dizem que eu sou besta, mas uma besta feliz, se me permite dizer.

Aparatei no quarto da Lary, devo ter aprendido com o Sirius. Opss... dessa vez quem estava de toalha era o Lobinho. Tive que cobrir os olhos. Será que eu não poderia dar uma olhadinha? Não! Eu não sou safada, okay? Não troco o meu pretinho por nada nesse mundo.

- Mals ae, lobinho!

- Ree! Você chegou!

Em quanto ela me abraçava, o Sr Lupin correu para o banheiro. Pelo visto ele se apronta mais rápido que o Sirius.

- Seu lobo safado! – eu disso pra ele assim que voltou – O 'troço' só acontece depois do casamento.

Ele riu sem graça, e ficou vermelho. Eu o acho tão fofinho quando fica vermelho! É uma graça. Acho que foi essa graça dele que vez a minha priminha se apaixonar por ele. Ela é doida, e é uma raridade ela gostar dos certinhos, quietinhos. Essa raridade foi amor, não tem outra. Eles formam um casal bonitinho. O Remito precisava de alguém doido.

- É melhor eu não ver você, Lary, porque não quero ter azar com você não. – ele se despediu e deve ter aparado, não o vi sumindo.

- Vamos! – disse Lary, apanhando as coisas dela e sumindo.

Foi um pouco chato andar com a Lary no começo. Poxa, ela não sabia o que queria! Acabamos num lugar que só vendia coisas de noiva, num local trouxa. Ela realmente não queria mudar as raízes. Quero dizer, tudo casamento, praticamente tudo era trouxa. Nem sei se o Remo concordou, mas acho que ele não liga muito pra isso. A minha sogra que ligaria, mas se ela já não está morta, morre logo. Não, eu não sou maléfica.

Eu não pensei que seria tão difícil assim comprar um vestido de noivo para a minha tão querida prima. Ô menina pra achar defeito!

"Esse aqui é branco demais!" "Olha essas flores que ridículas!" "Não, muito de patricinha!" "Será que todos os vestidos são iguais?" "Muito longo, muito velho." "Parece aqueles das novelas antigas, nem pensar!" "Eu vou parecer uma geladeira com esse vestido!" "Será que não existe um mais jovial?"

- Como você quer o seu vestido exatamente, criatura? – eu perguntei.

- Sei lá! Algo que seja a minha cara, como aquele caderno que você achou pra mim. Rosa e preto, com uma caveira apaixonada.

- Você quer um vestido assim também? Rosa e preto com uma caveira apaixonada? Vai parecer mais um velório do que um casamento.

- Branco é muito sem graça e de avó. Quem foi que inventou os vestidos brancos para casamento?

- É a norma.

- Que se dane essa tal de Norma! Cada noiva tem o seu estilo, eu tenho o meu. Quero casar de um modo diferente.

- Norma não é uma pessoa, cabeçuda. – eu ri.

- OLHA!

Eu quase esbarrei no carinha com o susto que eu levei. A menina berra de repente?! Coração não agüenta isso de uma vez.

- O que foi agora criatura divina de Deus?!

Ela apontava um vestido que de longe seria para uma coisa. Ele era roxo, com uns detalhes pretos. Combinava mais para um Halloween, e não para um casamento. Era lindo, mas...

- Você endoidou?! Vestir isso num casamento?

- Não é lindo?

- É lindo, mas...

- Achei o meu vestido! – ela foi correndo pra loja.

- Lary espera! – eu corri atrás.

Sim, ela comprou o vestido. Era caro pra caramba, mas isso não impediu que ela comprasse.

- Que tem de mal? Eu vou revolucionar a época. A garota que casou de roxo.

- Yah, agora ninguém vai ter dúvidas de que você é uma bruxa.

- Aham, com isso eu deixo de ser trouxa.

A gente começou a rir, éramos duas bestas felizes, por isso combinávamos.

Saímos do local de noiva, mas fomos ao local de compras. Resultado? Compramos até acabar o dinheiro. Tínhamos dinheiro de sobra, por que não ter roupas de sobra também? Conclusão? Lá estávamos, cheias de sacolas, morrendo de calor, com fome, e sem dinheiro. Mas então vieram dois carinhas se engraçando para o nosso lado. Se eram feios? Pareciam dois estrupícios! Mas eles eram gentis, pelo menos. Convidaram a gente pra almoçar. Foi a luz no final do túnel. Aceitamos.

Agora estávamos almoçando num restaurante bem agradável, sem sacolas, sem fome, sem calor, ainda sem dinheiro, mas com dois homens horrendos. Talvez fosse até lucrativo, mas eu não via a hora de sair dali. Eles foram gentis no começo, agora já estavam chatos. E então eu vi a segunda luz no final do túnel. Certo cãozinho preto extremamente familiar – caracoles, ele poderia confiar mais em mim! Não acredito que me seguiu!

Que seja, depois eu brigava com ele. Agora eu precisa de ajuda. Levantei-me com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, pronta para sair do restaurante quando ouvi a voz do estrupício:

- Benzinho, o banheiro é à direita, e não à esquerda.

- É verdade! – eu dei um sorriso descarado e cínico, e fui à direita, direção do bendito do banheiro.

Por sorte a Larih é inteligente, e não uma jumenta feito o Rabicho. Ela entendeu o meu recado, e distraiu os dois homens horrendos enquanto eu voltava para a esquerda.

- Por que você me seguiu? Ainda não aprendeu a confiar em mim? Pensei que tivesse se casado comigo por alguma razão. – a mulher que passou ao meu lado me olhou com uma cara assim 'o.o' e assim 'oO' depois da última frase. – Que seja, preciso pedir um favor. – e comecei a falar baixinho na orelha do cachorro, o que fez a mulher estranhar mais ainda.

O plano era apenas livrar a priminha e pegar as sacolas, livrar-se dos chatonildos, nada mais. Acontece que o Almofadinhas exagerou... um pouquinho. Por quê?

- Peguem esse cachorro! – berrou o cara lá no fundo – Aqui é proibido cães!

O cão preto saltou na mesa, derrubando o suco e o macarrão naqueles dois. A Larih aproveitou e pegou as sacolas, eu fui até lá e ajudei, depois ficamos só olhando. Ele rosnava, e em seguida mordeu o pingolin do primeiro estrupício, que berrava de dor, girando com um cachorro pendurado entre as pernas dele. Comédia demais! Depois que ele largou o primeiro, ele mordeu a bunda do segundo, rasgando um pedaço da calça. Eles saíram correndo, um com a mão no pingolin e o outro com a mão naquilo que deveria ser uma bunda.

Quando estávamos longe do restaurante, jogamos todas as sacolas no chão, nos jogamos também, às gargalhadas. O cachorrinho voltou a forma normal, e limpava a boca como se a tivesse infectado.

- Bem feito! – eu ainda ria, e ele pareceu não gostar muito.

- Aquela foi a primeira e última vez, ouviu?! – ele disse mal humorado – Foi nojento!

- Foi comédia, isso sim! – disse a Larih, também aos risos.

Ele acabou rindo.

Voltamos para casa a pé, carregando as sacolas, na companhia de um cão. Todos os caras que olhavam pra gente recebiam o rosnado que faziam recuar. Fomos à casa da Larih primeiro.

- É melhor a Larih sair durante as luas cheias, Aluado. – disse Sirius assim que entramos.

- Por quê? – quis saber.

- Porque os caras nem vão chegar com você por perto! – eu e a Larih rimos.

- Ah sim, nisso pode apostar.

Eu fui com ela até o quarto, pra guardar as roupas que ela comprou. Acidentalmente, ou melhor, propositalmente nós escutamos os dois conversando:

- Hey, Aluado, amanhã é a despedida de solteiro hein?

- Você e o Tiago não são mais solteiros, como é que vai ser?

- A gente arranja um jeito. – ele sorriu marotamente – Tem que ser uma boa despedida hein? A despedida do último Maroto.

- O Rabicho ainda está solteiro.

- Ele não conta!

Os dois riram.

- Combinado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aham! – ele respondeu com um sorriso safado, sorriso que eu ainda não tinha visto no rosto daquele lobinho safado!

- Caramba hein? O lobinho anda se rebelando! Cadê o príncipe encantado que a gente conheceu?

A prima ria com gosto, eu estranhei.

- Então ele pretende isso? Eis a vingança.

- A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena.

- Você anda assistindo muito Chaves, Ree. Correção: a vingança é plena, não mata a alma e nem a envenena.

- E qual é a sua idéia, V de Vingança? – eu perguntei.

- Se a despedida de solteiro deles vai arrasar... A nossa vai mais ainda!

Vindo dela, eu não duvidava. Rimos como eles, e combinamos como eles.

Depois disso me despedi do futuro casal e voltei com o Six.

- Como é o vestido? – ele quis saber.

- Depois de amanhã você vê.

- Pra que fazer surpresa?

- Pra você deixar de ser curioso. – eu abri a porta – Lar doce lar.

- O que vamos almoçar? – ele perguntou já se sentando.

- A pizza de ontem. – eu ri, entregando a pizza.

- É reciclagem de comida agora?

- Come sem reclamar.

Depois do almoço de ontem (?) a gente foi assistir um filme. O dia 02 de Junho foi assim, engraçado no começo, entediante no final.

* * *

**Sabrina e Mandy: **Ahh, obrigada! Vocês são uns amores, huhu. Espero não ter demorado tanto assim 

**Gabi: **Obrigada, flor. Então você é mais uma fã do Sr. Sirius Black Perfeitoso? Awi O/!

Espero ter ficado bom. Até a próxima, e por favor, deixem a pseudo escritora aqui contente xP

BeijO.


End file.
